The Dentist!
by Mishka89
Summary: Dean had been hurt many times before, ended up in hospital on numerous occasions, he had even faced death more times than he cared to speak of, but his current source of pain was beginning to take its toll on him. Random OneShot.


Title: The Dentist

Summary: Dean has a toothache and is afraid of the dentist. (crap summary I know.)

A/N: This was something I just sat down and wrote when I had tooth ache the other day. I didn't do any research on the whole dentist thing, just what I remeber from having my filling a week ago. Hope you enjoy this. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean or the Supernatural story, but if I did...

Dean Winchester groaned and put his hand to his mouth. He had been hurt many times before, ended up in hospital on numerous occasions, he had even faced death more times than he cared to speak of, but his current source of pain was beginning to take its toll on him.

"Dean I really think you should go and see a dentist." Sam said matter-of-factly handing his older brother some pain killers and a glass of water, "I mean when was the last time you ate because of that tooth?"

A bolt of pain went from Dean's tooth, through his gum and into his head. He took the pills from his brother and swallowed them with difficulty trying to keep them away from his tooth. It had started hurting a week ago after he had taken a hit to the face in a pub brawl, and his tooth had been chipped. At first he had ignored it but three days ago he had been forced to stop eating from the pain it gave him to chew. Since then Sam had been telling him to go to a dentist.

"Sam I'm not paying for some moron to tell me I need a filling or whatever to fix my tooth. I'm fine." He said stubbornly. There was no way in hell he was going to tell Sam that he was afraid of going to the dentist. Sam already knew that he didn't like flying and that was enough for him. He winced slightly as he closed his mouth and another bolt of pain went through his gum and into his head.

Sam looked at him with his infamous puppy-dog eyes, "Please Dean. Just let a professional have a look at it."

Dean shook his head and instantly regretted the movement. He sat back further into the chair he was currently sitting in and looked around the crummy motel room they were in. The walls were a puke yellow and the carpet was grey and torn in places and covered in stains. The roof was cracked and looked like it could fall on top of them at any minuet. _What a shit-hole._ But it was the best they could afford at the moment.

Sam sighed and walked to the front door, "I'm just going to get something to eat." He said as he stepped out. He walked slowly across the road to a small diner and sat down at the front counter. Dean was right, they couldn't afford to see a dentist with their money the way it was currently.

A waitress walked from the kitchen around to meet Sam and take his order. She was short and plump. Her grey hair was pulled into a messy bun and wrinkles hugged the corners of her eyes. She pulled a small notebook and pen out of the front of her apron and smiled at Sam. "What can I get ya hunny?"

"Can I just grab a BLT with everything on it and two cans of coke please."

She nodded her head, went back into the kitchen and came back with the two drinks. She put them on the counter. "So what brings a cutie like you to a small town like this hun?" she smiled.

"Just in town with my brother. We're on a road trip." Sam paused for a moment, "You wouldn't happen to know of any reasonably priced dentists around here would you?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Sam, where the hell are we going?" Dean asked for the thousandth time since they had gotten into the Impala twenty minuets ago.

"You'll see. We're almost there." Sam retorted making a left hand turn into what looked like an ordinary house, but had a car park at the back. He pulled the Impala into a spare space and turned the engine off. Sam turned to his brother, "Dean you have to trust me on this ok?"

Dean looked at his brother. The way Sam was eyeing him, he knew he wasn't going to like this. His stomach rumbled and instinctively put a hand over it to try and shut it up. He hadn't eaten in ages and he was starving. But he wasn't going to admit it to Sam. In fact he was tired and hungry. He hadn't slept very much lately either. "Where are we Sammy?" he asked trying to stifle a yawn.

Sam went to say it was Sam, not Sammy but stopped himself. He was going to have to keep Dean in a good mood if he was going to get him into that dentists chair. "How about I tell you inside?" he nodded his head toward the house.

Dean was too tired to argue and got out of the Impala without a word. He folded his collar up to try and fend off the cold breeze that had come down on them. Sam led the way into the front of the house and immediately they were standing in some form of lobby. Sam walked over to the desk and smiled at the young woman sitting there working on the computer and making bookings in a little book she had next to her. Dean stayed back and leaned against the wall near the door and tried to stifle another yawn.

"Hi. I'm here for an appointment. I called earlier." Sam smiled.

"Name?" said the young woman in a bored tone not taking her eyes from her work.

"We, it's actually for my brother Dean. Dean Winchester." He nodded in his brother's direction.

The woman did some typing and looked up at Sam for the first time, "Have a seat over there. Dr Greg will be with you in a minuet. I'll bring over some forms in a minuet that your brother will have to fill out." She said nodding to a small room filled with two sofas, four chairs, a book shelf and a box of toys.

"Thanks." Sam said and grabbed his brother's arm and pushed him gently over to one of the sofas. Sam sat down and when Dean didn't he grabbed his jacket and pulled him down next to him. Dean looked warily at Sam.

"What the hell is going on? What is this place?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam looked at the floor. Dean wasn't going to like this, "Yesterday when I went and got some lunch. I was talking to the waitress and I kind of asked her if she knew of any good but not to expensive dentists in the area and she recommended this place." Sam said speeding up as he got to the end.

Dean made to get up but Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Dude what the hell! You know I didn't want to see a dentist. My tooth is fine." Dean said anger clear in his voice.

"Dean please. Just go in there, and let the dentist have a look and if your not happy then, well, you can beat me up." Sam offered jokingly. He looked into his brother's eyes. There was anger in them but there was something else that he didn't see there very often. Then it clicked. "Dean, you're not afraid of the dentist are you?" he asked slowly.

Dean's eyes shot away. There was no way in hell he was going to let his brother think that. "No. I just don't like them, okay."

Sam smiled and looked at his older brother. His brother who was afraid of basically nothing. His brother who had looked death in the face and laughed. His brother, who fought and killed the supernatural on a weekly basis, was afraid of the dentist! He tried to suppress his laughter but it got the better of him.

Dean's eyes shot daggers at Sam and he looked like he was about to hit him when the receptionist walked in with a clipboard with the forms attached to it. She looked from the one brother to the other. Sam stopped laughing and took the clipboard from her and started to fill in the forms for his brother. She smiled at Dean and walked away.

"Don't even bother filling in those forms because I'm not going in there."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not. And you can't make me." Dean retorted and then realized how childish he sounded.

"Come on Dean. Look it wont take long and you'll feel better after I promise. Besides you can't go hunting in the state you're in, and it's not going to fix itself." Sam said standing up. He walked over to the front desk and handed the forms over to the receptionist.

As much as Dean hated to admit it, he knew Sam was right. But that still didn't make him happy. He leaned back into the sofa and crossed his arms over his chest. He closed his eyes and realized how comfy this sofa actually was. He felt it sink to the side as Sam sat back down next to him.

"Dean Winchester?" said a sweet feminine voice roughly five minuets later.

Dean opened his eyes and saw a young woman in her mid twenties wearing a white coat and holding a clipboard in her hands standing in the doorway of the waiting room. She had long brown hair and a sexy smile, and from what he could tell, an awesome figure under that coat. He stood up and smiled weakly at Sam before following her out of the waiting room, down a small hallway and into an examination room.

"Hi Dean, I'm Dr Greg. How are you feeling today?" she smiled sweetly and held out her hand to him.

Dean shook the hand and smiled nervously at her. She had a strong hand shake. "I'm fine." She gestured to the infamous dentists chair and Dean sat down slowly.

"So, what brings you here today?"

"One of my teeth, it's been stopping me from eating."

"That's a shame. But lets have a look shall we?" she asked handing him a pair of the most ugly, shinny sun glasses he had ever seen. He put them on hesitantly and laid back in the chair.

Dr Greg walked around behind Dean and turned on the light that was positioned over him. The light would have been blinding if it wasn't for these ridiculous sunny's mused Dean.

"Can you please open you mouth?" De Greg asked kindly. She could tell Dean didn't want to be here and that he was probably scared of seeing a dentist, "A little wider please Dean. I just need to see up the back there. That's better, thanks."

Dean felt like an idiot. He was getting self conscious about his breath. It felt weird having his mouth open like this and then he realize he couldn't swallow with it open and immediately his mouth was getting more watery. He tightened his hand into a fist. He didn't like this feeling.

"Okay Dean you can close you mouth now. So I found the tooth you're having problems with and you have two real options. I can give you a filling or I can extract the tooth for you. The tooth is still healthy but there is a fair bit of decay there that you weren't able to brush away so it has decayed to the nerve which is why it had been giving you so much grief. So my suggestion would be to have the filling, but it's up to you." She flashed her sexy smile at Dean.

Dean swallowed. He didn't want to lose his tooth, but having a filling was going to cost to much money. Damn it.

Dr Greg noticed Dean's predicament. "We have very low fees here Dean, but the work is top quality. If the asking price is too high we can work something out."

Dean looked Dr Greg up and down. He felt relaxed with her. He didn't even mind too much that she was a dentist and that he was at a dentists. She was so good looking, and that smile! "So you recommend having a filling?" he asked.

"Yes I do. With a smile like yours Dean you should defiantly try and keep it. You have a beautiful smile. Has anyone every told you that?"

Of course many women had told Dean how good looking he was and how he had such a great smile but he had never really paid much attention to their compliments. He smiled up at her and shook his head. "Thanks. Well if you recommend the filling then I'll get the filling."

She nodded, "I'll be right back, I just need to get my assistant. Would you like me to tell your friend what's happening for you?"

"Yeah that would be good thanks." Dean said and watched her leave the room. He stood up and had a brief look around. There where all sorts of metal tools spread out on trays here and there, and Dean shuddered. They looked like malevolent instruments of torture to him. He sat back down nervously playing with his hands and started to hum Black Sabbath's - A National Acrobat.

Sam looked up as De Greg walked down the hallway. He put down the magazine he had been flicking through and stood to greet her. He towered over her and guessed she was roughly 5"4'.

"Dean just wanted me to let you know that he is going to get a filling. I don't want you to worry about the price as if it's a problem we can negotiate on it. This is going to take roughly half an hour, so if you want you can go and get a coffee or something."

"No it's fine. I'll wait here for him." Sam said. She nodded her head and walked back down the hallway, a young guy wearing a white coat following her. Sam sat back down. He could just imagine Dean in there, mouth open, being attacked by a hot brunette with dentist tools.

"Ah good old Black Sabbath. I love them." Dr Greg said as she returned back into the examination room. Dean had had his eyes closed and didn't notice her until she spoke. He stopped humming instantly and sat straighter at the sight of the young man who entered after her. He instantly didn't like him. The young assistant seemed cocky. Probably from a rich family, had everything served up to him on a silver platter. He sat down on Dean's left side and Dr Greg sat on Dean's right.

"Okay Dean. I'm just going to put a little gel on your gun around the tooth. This is going to numb it before I give you an injection to numb it further. When I do that you might feel a little sting but after that you won't be able to feel a thing. Can you open your mouth again now please Dean." She said kindly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sam looked up as Dean walked out almost forty minuets later. He was rubbing his cheek and looking tired but better. He stood up and walked over to Dean. "You okay man?" he asked.

Dean nodded. He ran his tongue over the inside of his mouth. It was all numb and all he could taste was cheap mouth wash and cloves. He could feel the tooth inside his gum and he could also taste a little blood but besides from that it had all gone okay, even though Dean spent most of it with his eyes shut tight trying to pretend he was elsewhere kicking some supernatural.

Sam walked over to the desk and reached into his pocket for his wallet. Dean walked over and pushed Sam out of the way gently and grabbed his own wallet. It was originally meant to cost $115 but he only paid $85.

Sam and Dean thanked Dr Greg for her help and walked out to the Impala. Dean grabbed the keys off Sam and hopped into the driver's seat. Sam sat next to him and looked at his older brother.

"Dean are you ok? How did it go?" Sam asked eyeing Deans mouth.

Dean simply turned to Sam and flashed his million dollar smile.


End file.
